


Hasta el fin del mundo

by wiseatenea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 07:12:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13497256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wiseatenea/pseuds/wiseatenea
Summary: Los Potters son una familia normal. Tan normal como se puede ser cuando un terrorista te persigue, tu peor enemigo es primer ministro y tu hijo resulta ser más astuto que lo que creías. O de como debía haber sido la vida de Harry como un muggle. Rifles en vez de varitas, Eton v/s Hogwarts. Amigo Invisible 2017





	Hasta el fin del mundo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sofiaboothevans](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Sofiaboothevans).



> Disclaimer: Harry Potter y sus amigos pertenecen a JK Rowling.  
> Este fic participa en el amigo invisible 2017-2018 del foro "La noble y ancestral casa de los Black"  
> Para Sofía Booth Evans, ¡Que lo disfrutes!

Hasta el fin del mundo (Amigo Invisible 2017)  
Era 31 de Octubre de 1981. Lily Potter, pistola aferrada en mano, recorría la casa en penumbras con su bebé en brazos.  
Las tablas de madera bajo sus pies crujieron. Lily maldijo interiormente.  
—Silencio, bebé. Mami tiene que patearle el trasero a un imbécil. — Cuidadosamente, pone a Harry en una mesa y sujeta con más firmeza su pistola. La adrenalina corre fuerte por sus venas. De pronto hay una sonrisa en su boca. —Te amo, Harry.  
Lily camina unos metros. Lord Voldemort debe estar en camino.  
Lily se había casado con James Potter hace un año. Se habían conocido en Hogwarts, una escuela privada mixta, al nivel de Eton. Los cupos se conseguían por becas o por tradición familiar.  
Lily había sido una estudiante becada. Petunia y ella habían postulado, urgidas por su vecino, Severus Snape, quien era hijo de una aristócrata caída en desgracia por casarse con alguien de menor posición social.  
Petunia no había calificado para la beca. Solo se permitía lo mejor de lo mejor. Y aunque la escuela no podía decirlo, estaba claro que la belleza jugaba un papel fundamental en la elección. Petunia no era inteligente ni tampoco tan bella como para justificar su falta de inteligencia.  
Así es como, un primero de septiembre, Severus y Lily habían abordado el tren a Hogwarts. El lujoso internado donde pasarían siete años de sus vidas. Lily había llegado convencida de que era un lugar idílico. Pronto se deshizo de aquella noción.  
Como todo colegio de alcurnia, los ricos y poderosos molestaban a los becados. Y los becados curiosamente no se unían como en otras escuelas. Entre ellos existía una competencia despiadada y desleal, donde solo importaba el último en pie.  
Lily teorizaba que se debía al sistema de casas. Tras un rápido test de personalidad, los estudiantes eran despachados según lo que más valoraban. Inteligencia, astucia, lealtad y coraje.  
Durante sus años en Hogwarts, había surgido la figura de un aristócrata, que menospreciaba a la nueva sangre. (Sangre sucia, pero a James no le gustaba el término) Se hacía llamar Lord Voldemort.  
Este hombre, un verdadero Dorian Gray, había reclutado una banda de seguidores, tan hedonistas y clasistas como él. Prometiendo poder, prometiendo placeres, poco a poco distanció a Lily de Severus.  
James pertenecía a una vieja familia. Su matrimonio había causado un gran escándalo, semejante al de Eileen Prince. Los padres de James se lo tomaron relativamente bien. Tras oír de la indecorosa persecución a la que había sometido a Lily en la escuela y sus deseos de unirse al ejército, ya nada los impresionaba.  
Pensar en James, la obligaba a pensar en sus amigos. James pertenecía a un grupo de cuatro amigos. Los merodeadores. Los chicos dorados de Hogwarts. Todos aristócratas, refinados y de buen aspecto. Sirius, Remus y ¡Peter! Ese traidor se las pagaría una por una.  
James y Sirius trabajaban codo a codo en la inteligencia británica. Familia fuera del trabajo, hermanos en armas dentro de este. Su amistad era digna de contemplar.  
Remus Lupin y Peter Pettigrew completaban el grupo escolar. Remus, joven víctima de VIH, habiéndolo contraído tras recibir una transfusión de sangre de pequeño, que ejercía como tutor privado para otros aristócratas. Y Peter, aquella rata, intento fallido de escritor, sencillo y de poca inteligencia. O eso parecía, hasta que los vendió.  
Lily y James habían pasado unos meses idílicos. Recién casados, en plena luna de miel. La cereza del pastel fue el embarazo de Lily. Parecía que su vida no podía ir mejor. Luego, todo se desmoronó.  
James, tras unirse al ejército, había sido asignado al caso de Lord Voldemort. ¿Quién mejor que un aristócrata para cazar a un aristócrata? La orden era matar a la vista. Y cuando James se acercó demasiado, los papeles se habían invertido. El cazador; cazado.  
Y aquí estaba Lily, pistola en mano. Ese infeliz se había atrevido a entrar en su casa. Y Lily lo haría pagar.  
—Suelta eso, niña. No quiero hacerte daño. — Lily dio un respingo y apretó con más fuerza la pistola. Voldemort, un hombre guapo de ojos verdes y palidez espectral, la observaba con aburrimiento. —Dime donde está el bruto de tu marido y…— El hombre no pudo terminar su frase, Lily había vaciado el cargador. Su mala puntería se compensó por un tiro de suerte. Le había dado en el cuello y Voldemort se ahogaba en su propia sangre.  
Lily vomitó. Se oyeron pisadas rápidas en el corredor. James, que había oído los disparos. Su expresión era atronadora. Lucía resignado a lo peor.  
Cuando vio a Lily, intacta, la besó. Luego la soltó rápidamente.  
— No te lo tomes a mal, pero realmente necesitas enjuague bucal.  
Ambos rieron. Todo estuvo bien.  
***

Tras sacar a Sirius de la comisaría, limpiar la sangre de la alfombra y arrestar a Peter, Lily se sentía mejor. No quería volver a tocar un arma en lo que le quedaba de vida, pero estaba mejor. La terapia también ayudó.  
Había vuelto a quedar embarazada. Era una niña. Cuando tuvo un aborto espontaneo, Lily asumió que era el Karma. Una vida por otra vida. Y cuando lloraba en las noches, en silencio, con cuidado de no despertar a James, aceptaba su culpa.  
Eventualmente lo superó. Cuando una de sus antiguas profesoras le ofreció un puesto administrativo, ayudando a los becados, no dudó.  
Le había tocado llevar a una de las niñas a comprar sus útiles escolares. Harry había ido con ellas. Su hijo era un revoltoso de primera, pero ante la idea de una visita a la tienda de helados se había transformado en el perfecto caballero ingles que era.  
Cuando Lily vio a la niña, su pecho dolió. Era inteligente, tan inteligente. Tenía el cabello castaño oscuro y desordenado, como el de James y unos hermosos ojos cafés.  
Su corazón dolía. Esa niña podría haber sido su hija. Lily se prometió a sí misma que haría su vida más sencilla.  
Le compró ropa, libros, todo lo que se le pasó por la cabeza para ayudarla. El mundo era un lugar cruel e inhóspito. Muchos querrían dañarla, era demasiado inteligente. Demasiado perspicaz.  
Cuando volvieron a casa, Harry estaba encantado con Hermione y aseguraba que, de mayores, se casarían.  
***

Harry era un Slytherin. Lily se había asegurado de que abrazara su astucia y no cometiera los errores que ella. Oía los rumores, la maldad se cernía en plena aristocracia. Los rumores decían que no estaba muerto.  
James no estaba de acuerdo. No quería ni siquiera pensar en la posibilidad de que Voldemort estuviera de vuelta. Pero Lily no era la tonta esposa de un aristócrata. Era mucho más que eso. Era el fuego hecho mujer y jamás dejaría que apagaran su hoguera.  
Sirius la apoya. Creció con los Black, sabe que no es sencillo ganarles la partida. No había porque arriesgarse en una tonta ruleta rusa.  
Harry se toma todo con calma. Se puede deber a que Hermione, preocupada por perder a su único amigo, manipula su test para ser Slytherin. Y si eso no es astucia, Lily se come su sombrero.  
Los Slytherins se unen más que nunca. Harry no tiene muchas simpatías entre los hijos de mórtifagos. Hermione es una nueva sangre, una becada. La unión hace la fuerza y los cuerdos se unen en una casa de locos.  
Ron mantiene su fidelidad. O al menos lo intenta. Conoce a Harry hace años y no cree que un sorteo defina lo que eres, sin embargo, es imposible pasar por alto que cada vez discuten más.  
Hermione no es ni será jamás amiga de Ron. Es una sabelotodo, una Slytherin. Y Ron lo dice con tanto desdén que a Harry le molesta. Usa Slytherin como si fuese el peor insulto de todos.  
Ron era un amigo cercano de Harry. Asistieron a la misma primaria, pasaban juntos sus fiestas de cumpleaños y prácticamente estaban unidos por la cadera. Para Harry, entonces, era una traición inaceptable que Ron se burlase de Hermione.  
Ron tenía otros planes en mente. Harry era de Ginny. La chiquilla había estado enamorada de él hace eones. Para el chico de once años, nadie sería mejor para su hermana.  
Hermione es una amenaza para su futuro idílico. Frota todas sus inseguridades como sal a la herida. Ron usa todas sus oportunidades para avergonzarla y hacerla llorar.  
Cuando Hermione huye al baño de chicas, llorando, Harry va tras ella.  
—Hermione, abre por favor. — Harry suplica, sentado contra la puerta del aseo. —No quiero hacerte daño. Quiero ayudarte.  
Hermione parece sollozar más fuerte. Harry se inquieta, no es el mejor con las mujeres llorando. Cuando es claro que Hermione no va a abrir, decide usar la solución de Padfoot, aquella que usaba para consolarlo de pequeño e incluso hacerlo dormir.  
—Es una verdad universalmente reconocida que un hombre soltero…  
Hermione se sienta en silencio por los tres primeros capítulos del libro. En el cuarto, abre la puerta. En el sexto sale del baño y en el noveno, solloza abrazada a Harry. Harry sigue leyendo hasta que su garganta duele y su boca se siente seca.  
Hermione se calma y salen de los baños juntos. Dan un paseo por los jardines hasta que es tarde y el frio se ha vuelto insoportable. Vuelven a la hora de la cena, con las mejillas arreboladas y de la mano. Malfoy se ríe. Harry hace un gesto grosero y se gana una detención con Snape.  
Ese día es el último en el que Harry se sienta junto a Ron en una clase.

***

Hermione odiaba el polo. Tal vez por un temor oculto a los caballos, o porque era asquerosamente mala en él. (Y no soportaba ser mala en algo.)  
Sentada en las gradas, viendo a Harry sobre un caballo, protegido tan solo con un casco endeble no era su idea de diversión. Junto a ella, Ronald Weasley, instalado en las gradas de Slytherin con tanta naturalidad como si fuese su casa, no ayudaba. Habían llegado a un entendimiento; ambos se preocupaban por Harry pero aquello no los hacía amigos.  
Daphne Greengrass, con su habitual cortesía distante, había dado una mirada a Ron, y haciendo uso de la solidaridad femenina, se dirigió a ellos.  
—Weasley, si no te importa…— Demasiado sorprendido como para no obedecer, Ron se hizo a un lado y permitió a Daphne sentarse entre ambos. —Mione y yo tenemos cosas de chicas para discutir.  
Hermione era una Slytherin después de todo, así que en vez de mirar el diente de caballo regalado, ignoró el extraño apodo.  
De repente, un jugador de Gryffindor se estrelló contra Harry y lo lanzó al suelo, directo a las patas de otro caballo, que se encabritó y casi lanza a su jinete. Un Slytherin frenó de golpe para evitar al caballo encabritado y se dio de bruces con un Gryffindor que no tuvo tanta fortuna. El juego se había vuelto un caos absoluto y Madame Hooch soplaba su silbato constantemente pero su corta figura era imposible de distinguir entre tantas patas y jugadores caídos.  
Hermione solo veía a Harry, pequeño y encorvado, intentando levantarse entre todo el desastre. De pronto, el caballo de Harry, comenzó a echar espuma por la boca y se desplomó por completo, lo que solo empeoró la situación. Gracias a Dios no cayó sobre Harry, pero estuvo a punto de hacerlo. Hermione bajó corriendo por las gradas, desobedeciendo a Madame Hooch.  
Corrió entre el caos, ignorando a los jugadores, el barro en su falda y zapatos, el cabello entorpeciéndole la visión. Corrió hasta Harry y lo obligó a levantarse. Estaba tan pálido.  
De cerca se veía peor, Hermione veía un hilo de sangre corriendo por su frente, tenía los lentes rotos y parecía estar aguantándose las lágrimas. Debía ser malo. Harry no mostraba debilidades, era el über Slytherin.  
El miedo paralizó a Hermione. ¿Y si no lo sacaba a tiempo? ¡Era pesado, Hermione apenas podía con él! Otras manos se sumaron a las de ella, aliviando el peso.  
Era un hombre de pelo oscuro y desordenado. Harry de mayor, excepto por los ojos marrones.  
—No me perdería el primer partido de Polo de mi hijo por nada.  
Hermione desconecta de la conversación, más preocupada por salir de allí. Por fin llegan a una especie de palco, entre la cancha y las gradas. Harry está consciente, pero luce aturdido. Conmoción cerebral, lo más probable.  
—No esperaba aquello de un Slytherin, menos de una niña. — Comentó distraídamente James, mientras tendían a Harry en la hierba.  
Hermione lo mira con furia. James alza los brazos. Cuando Hermione reúne el coraje para decir algo, Harry se ubica nuevamente, las palabras mueren en su garganta.  
—Papá, conoce a mi mejor amiga: Hermione Granger. — Y es entonces que Hermione se da cuenta que está llorando. Se pasa la mano por la cara para quitarse las lágrimas y ve que está llena de sangre. Fuerza las lágrimas a mantenerse a raya; Harry le sonríe.  
—No llores, Mione. — Y el apodo en su boca suena familiar y correcto, casi destinado a ser dicho. —Estoy bien.  
***

— ¿Qué tal fue?— Preguntó Lily, mientras preparaba de forma distraída la cena. Lily odiaba tener sirvientes para todo y cuando se transformó en Lady Potter su primera medida había sido reubicarlos en posiciones donde fuesen realmente necesarios.  
—Le grité a Dumbledore. El viejo está senil si piensa que uno de sus profesores puede envenenar al caballo en el que mi hijo montaría. Según él no fue ninguno de sus profesores. ¿Y el sabotaje al casco? Solo pudo haber sido alguien de adentro. — Lily se mordió los labios, furiosa. James la abrazó. —Hey, está bien. Nuestro niño está bien.  
—Lo sé… Sólo, está tan lejos. ¿Quién cuida de él sin nosotros allí?  
—Alguien ya se ocupó de eso. La señorita Granger es cien libras de pura devoción y furia protectora.  
—Conociste a Hermione— Lily comienza a balancearse lentamente, a un ritmo imaginario.  
—Es una fuerza a tener en cuenta.  
—Creo que es la próxima señora Potter. Harry la mira como si hubiese colgado la luna. En la enfermería habló de ella por horas. Lo increíble que era, como tejia para mantenerlos calientes, su gran inteligencia. En fin, que el chico tiene un flechazo.  
—No podría pensar en alguien más adecuado— Ahora bailan un vals. Lily lidera porque danza a un ritmo que solo ella parece oír. James la sigue, la seguiría a todas partes.  
—Definitivamente mejor que Ginebra Weasley. Esa niña no ve a Harry, ve a Lord Potter. Y Hermione es genial. La quiero como nuera. — Lily lo besa y es como cerrar un acuerdo. Se mecen, entonces, casi como bailando el vals nupcial.  
***

Hermione corre por los pasillos, sin saber cuál es su objetivo. Sabe que alguien tiene a Harry y sabe que algo está mal pero no sabe el "quién" ni el "qué"  
Hermione se dio de bruces con una figura más alta. Cuando levantó la vista vio a un chico de cabello y ojos oscuros.  
—Disculpa. — Hermione masculló a la rápida. No tenía tiempo que perder.  
— ¿Dónde vas tan apurada, chica Slytherin?— El chico la coge del hombro suavemente. Hermione sabe que si quisiese podría deshacerse de esa mano con facilidad y el chico lo ha hecho de forma deliberada.  
—Al infierno, probablemente. — Si es lo suficientemente desagradable podrá deshacerse de él. Para su asombro, el Gryffindor solo ríe.  
—Dime.  
—No tengo tiempo para esto. Un amigo está en problemas— Hermione se deshace de la mano en su hombro y comienza a andar por el pasillo.  
—Puedo ayudarte. — El chico ofrece y el brillo en sus ojos indica que es una orden.  
—No. Gracias, Gryffindor. — Hermione siempre obedece a las órdenes. Según Harry, las figuras de autoridad la aman por eso. Esta vez no. No sabe que la poseyó, pero Harry está en peligro y ella es una Slytherin. Orgullosa, astuta y ambiciosa. No se inclinará ante un chico que cree ser superior.  
—Iré contigo. ¿Qué sería de la caballerosidad Gryffindoresca si permito a una dama marchar sola al peligro?— Hermione quiere decir algo trillado como que no es una dama o que en este cuento la princesa se rescata sola. Luego recuerda que está imitando a Daphne y que intenta dar la apariencia del Slytherin de hierro. Se conforma con algo más simple.  
—Sobrevivirás— El chico parece sorprendido y en justa medida. Es escueto y sencillo.  
—Te vez como si necesitaras ayuda. Trágate tu orgullo y déjame ayudarte. — Hermione suelta una carcajada. ¿Orgullo? ¿Ella? No podría haber errado más respecto a ella si decía que no le gustaba leer.  
—Ah, sí. Olvidaba lo simple que era. Pero he oído que el orgullo tiene mal sabor, y no tengo una coca cola a mano para quitármelo de la boca.  
Es entonces que el chico la toma de la mano y Hermione se da cuenta que no irá a ninguna parte sin él.  
***  
"Al destino le agradan las repeticiones, las variantes, las simetrías." Tal como diría Jorge Luis Borges, pensó Lily mientras le disparaba a un Voldemort que huía. Harry estaba a su lado y sintió un extraño deseo de gritar. Gritar hasta quedarse afónica. Gritar, gritar, gritar.  
Enfrentarse a Voldemort nuevamente no estaba en sus planes. Se suponía que estaba muerto, no robando una joya de incalculable valor en la escuela de su hijo. Gracias a dios ella estaba allí, viendo lo de las becas y vio cuando un hombre de actitud sospechosa empujaba a Harry a la bóveda.  
Su niño, su bebé. Por un momento Lily pensó que lo perdería. Y luego supo que no podía, no iba a perderlo. Su cerebro se aclaró repentinamente. Tuvo que pelear con sus instintos de lucha y huida para perseguir al desgraciado. Harry lo había hecho bastante bien. Apenas vio a Lily en la puerta pateó y mordió a su captor y se hizo un ovillo. Cuando Lily comenzó a luchar por el control del arma se mantuvo acurrucado en una esquina. No lloró. Los Evans estaban hechos de acero.  
Nunca había corrido tanto en su vida. El cansancio es muy fuerte. La lucha, el estrés, volver a disparar. Finalmente la bajada brusca de adrenalina la patea y Lily se desmaya.  
Harry la miró preocupado e intentó recogerla. No podía y le causaba una inconmensurable frustración. Recogió la pistola en su lugar y se paró frente a la puerta, dispuesto a defender a Lily hasta que volviera a la consciencia o llegara la ayuda.  
Hermione entró a la habitación. Estaba sucia y su ropa ligeramente rasgada. Un moretón aparecía en su pierna y su brazo estaba rasguñado. El ruido hizo que Harry se sobresaltara y la apuntara con la pistola.  
—Está bien, soy yo. — Dijo alzando los brazos. —Traje a alguien conmigo, ¿Puede pasar?  
—Hey Harry— Neville dice con una mirada de vergüenza. También está sucio, pero no está herido.  
—Nev. — Luego parece darse cuenta de la apariencia desaliñada de ambos — ¿Qué pasó?  
Neville intenta contestar, pero Harry ya está revisando a Hermione de arriba abajo.  
—No llores, Harry. Estoy bien— Hermione le dice, en referencia al partido de polo. Harry ríe y, tras tocar una vez más las costillas de Hermione en busca de lesiones, se calla. —Activé las alarmas, pensando que era la forma más segura de traer ayuda. ¿Tú y Neville?— Hermione enarca una ceja. Es una reprimenda por dejarla fuera y Harry la adora por eso.  
—Somos primos. Crecimos juntos pero nos distanciamos un poco con el sorteo. Siento no haberme acercado antes, Slytherins. — Neville responde, evitando que Harry lo haga. —Tengo muchas historias embarazosas.  
En ese momento, Dumbledore entra y exige explicaciones.  
***

— ¿Se está postulando para primer ministro?— James gritó. — ¡Es una injusticia! ¡Una infamia! ¡Un atentado contra todo lo que este país representa! ¡La libertad, la justicia!  
—Si tanto le molesta, Lord Potter...— Siseó Lucius Malfoy. —Puede irse a Estados Unidos, que en definitiva apreciará más su apasionada defensa de la libertad — Malfoy, maestro del drama se inclinó hacia los periodistas, como confesando un secreto. —Creo que incluso tienen una estatua para eso.  
Los periodistas rieron nerviosamente, siguiendo a Malfoy. El hombre era agudo, se le notaba en la cara. Sería exitoso en cualquier lugar. Hombres como ese siempre daban de que hablar y convenía estar en sus buenas gracias.  
—Creí que usted era de mente más abierta.  
—El único de mente cerrada es usted, Lord Potter. Sin lugar a dudas le parece tan injusto que alguien que no es un noble ejerza su derecho ciudadano y se postule a primer ministro que viene hasta mis empresas a mostrar su disgusto. — Y con este clavo final en el ataúd metafórico de Potter, Lucius entró al edificio que leía "Malfoy Corps"  
James se fue y también se fueron los medios, Lily, quien había visto el espectáculo en televisión, no estaba confirme. James había quedado como un idiota balbuceante e intolerante al oponerse a Lucius Malfoy, un nuevo rico que había hecho fortuna gracias a la compra y venta de acciones. Se requerían nuevas medidas.  
***

Tras el intento de asesinato cometido contra Harry, los Potter habían tomado acciones legales. No era normal que un loco se disfrazara de profesor tartamudo y secuestrara a Harry, mucho menos que intentase asesinarlo de forma repetitiva durante el año y que Lily tuviese que dispararle.  
— ¿Vio usted a el señor Riddle amenazando a su hijo?— Preguntó esa odiosa subsecretaria.  
—No, pero...— Lily estaba intentando conservar la calma. De veras. Y esta mujer, esta… perra, lo hacía imposible. ¿Qué se creía ese sapo rosado? Nunca había oído tanta tontería en una sola frase.  
—Tranquila, señora Potter, tenemos claro que una dama como usted puede… confundirse.  
Lily había tenido suficiente. Se levantó y salió por la puerta de la sala de audiencias, tan furiosa que nadie se atrevió a seguirla.  
***  
Sirius y James habían aparecido en la oficina de Dumbledore con un solo objetivo en mente. Salir con un futuro candidato a Primer ministro. El profesor los hizo subir inmediatamente.  
—Ah, James, Sirius. ¿Que los trae por aquí, queridos muchachos?— Albus levantó a Fawkes, su hermoso vultur. Dumbledore había recibido este pájaro como regalo de un dignatario extranjero y había conseguido permiso para criarlo.  
—Bueno director, en vista de los acontecimientos recientes…— James intenta explicar su visita, sin embargo, la impaciencia de Sirius le gana.  
—Debe postularse, Dumbledore. — Sirius dice con tono imperioso, ese que los Black tienen gracias a generaciones y generaciones de clases de protocolo. Lo que se hereda no se hurta, y se aplica más que nunca en el caso de Sirius. Aun queriendo huir de su herencia, no puede disociarse de las costumbres Black.  
—No puedo. — Y es cierto, no puede, no puede. Tal poder en sus manos. El poder corrompe y el poder absoluto corrompe absolutamente. Ariana… Su querida niña. No puede hacer esto. Albus es débil, tal como lo dijo Gellert alguna vez. En ese entonces no importaba. Gellert le murmuraba al oído que era amable, que era inteligente, que importaba. Que él podía ser el fuerte, que la debilidad de Albus por el poder era su fortaleza.  
—Todos votarían por usted— James lo dice con cuidado, intentando una manipulación sutil, sin percatarse que está ante el maestro de las manipulaciones.  
—No. Y ahora arreglaremos el desastre de relaciones públicas que fue Malfoy Corps. — Y con esto, Dumbledore zanja el tema.  
***  
— ¿Voldemort? ¿Dando clases en Hogwarts?— Neville suena incrédulo, no está acostumbrado a la clase de locura que Harry y Hermione pasan juntos.  
—Sip y con Lockhart como respaldo. — Añadió Hermione, pasando la página de su libro. La mansión Longbottom tenía unos jardines preciosos y ella sentía una culpa ligera por estar tendida bajo un árbol, leyendo en vez de disfrutar la hermosa vista. Podía deberse a que no estaba acostumbrada al lujo.  
—Joder, que fuerte— Neville cogió un puñado de pasto y se lo lanzó a Hermione, aprovechando que ella estaba tendida en el pasto, usando a Harry de almohada. Era su forma de decirle: No importa, relájate. La chica arrugó la nariz.  
— ¿No? Es un puto desastre—Harry, tan brutal como siempre. Hermione se ríe de él. Harry le frunce el ceño e intenta desalojarla de su regazo.  
—Harry, ¡No jures frente a una dama! ¡Y tú, Neville, nada de joder!— Alice los regaña. Había salido del invernadero Longbottom en el momento justo para oír a Harry maldecir.  
—No se preocupe, Lady Longbottom. Mione ha oído cosas peores. —Harry lo dice con intención de tranquilizar y, sin saberlo, empeora la situación. Alice luce exasperada.  
—No lo dudo. Pobre chica, ¿Quieres entrar al Spa conmigo y Augusta?— Harry hace una mueca. Hermione no es la chica más femenina de Hogwarts, es práctica y decidida y tal vez por aquello le gusta tanto.  
—Estoy bien con mi libro— Contestó Hermione, levantando la cabeza del regazo de Harry. Harry le alborotó el cabello y Hermione le dio un manotazo. Alice sacudió la cabeza y se dio media vuelta, harta de intentar mantener el orden.  
Los chicos la oyeron murmurar por lo bajo  
— ¡Adolescentes! Tan irreverentes— y eso, junto a su salida indignada los obligó a prorrumpir en carcajadas.  
***  
La Navidad es mágica. Para Harry siempre lo ha sido, desde que era un niño sus padres se aseguraban que tuviese lo mejor de ambos mundos. El árbol con adornos caros, pero decorado por ellos mismos, no por un decorador de interiores. Buenos regalos, pero lo justo y necesario. Las galletas, pero hechas a mano. Harry amaba la navidad.  
Y siente mayor motivo para amarla cuando ve a su madre enseñándole Krav magá a Hermione. A ojos de Harry, Hermione siempre ha sido hermosa, pese a ello, nunca se ha visto tan bella como cuando tiene las mejillas sonrosadas y el cabello revuelto.  
—Deja de tratar de luchar como un hombre. Solo te traerá problemas. Tienes un centro de gravedad distinto y solo te desestabilizará. Jamás serás tan fuerte, pero eres ágil y tus puntos fuertes son tus piernas. Aprende a patear. — Mamá le explica a Hermione como luchar y es casi cómica la forma en que Hermione casi toma notas, tan atenta como en cualquier lección.  
—Duele— Hermione gime tras dar una patada particularmente poderosa a un saco de boxeo.  
—Debe de doler. Así sabes que estás mejorando.  
—Harry. ¡Harry! ¡Harry! — James lo devuelve a la realidad, tendiéndole un rifle de francotirador. —Hoy aprenderás a cuidar del rifle y como ensamblarlo.  
—Es causa perdida, Prongs. Prongs Junior esta embobado con la señorita Granger. En serio, ¿Qué pasa con los Potter y mujeres que pueden patearles el culo?— Harry se sonroja. Hermione es muy linda, sí, y también peligrosamente inteligente. —Charlus y Dorea, esa mujer era una política de temer. Prongs y Lils, conoce treinta formas de patearte el culo solo con una cucharita de té. Y ahora Prongs Junior y Hermione.  
Remus se rió a lo lejos. Él intentaba enseñarle a Neville a disparar. Odiaba el concepto de niños soldado, no obstante no permitiría que sus chicos estuviesen indefensos. Neville necesitaba superar su temor a las armas y afinar su puntería.  
De repente se oye un golpe fuerte. Hermione se gira de inmediato a ver a Harry, provocando que caiga al piso al no prestar atención al ataque de Lily.  
Un Harry muy avergonzado la mira y señala el piso. El rifle está tirado en el suelo y James esta asesino.  
—No llores, Mione. — A Harry le gusta la idea de tener una frase en código, que solo los dos entiendan. Uno de esos chistes internos que tomarían años explicar. —Estoy bien, solo se me cayó el rifle.  
Hermione se ríe, su risa suena como cascabeles en el amplio patio. Y Harry sabe que la navidad es mágica.  
***  
—Fui un imbécil y un mal amigo— Ron tiene la disculpa escrita en su cara. Se había acercado a ellos en medio del callejón Diagon. De inmediato, reflejo del entrenamiento o de sus instintos de protección, Harry no lo sabe, Neville y él se han parado frente a Hermione.  
A Hermione le parece lindo. Todos saben que es más que capaz de patearle el culo a alguien dos veces su tamaño. Había conseguido, en unos meses, ser mucho más diestra en el Krav magá que Harry en años de entrenamiento.  
Era una natural y Harry estaba bien con eso. No podía ser bueno en todo. Además, no se sintió tan mal cuando Hermione intentó disparar con un rifle y no solo no le atinó al blanco sino que el culatazo le había dejado un moretón en el hombro.  
Neville mira a Harry y a Hermione. No sabe cómo actuar, nunca fue cercano a Ron. Harry, por otro lado si sabe que responder.  
—No es conmigo con quien debes disculparte. — Ron se encoge ante el tono frió y gira hacia Hermione.  
—Lo siento, me equivoqué a lo grande contigo. No hay excusa para tratar a alguien así. — Ron está rojo, se nota que sus acciones le avergüenzan y el arrepentimiento es sincero.  
—De acuerdo.  
Cuando Hermione acepta, Ron se despide y se va.  
El trio de oro se mira desconcertado. Luego Hermione se lanza sobre los chicos y los abraza con fuerza.  
—Los quiero mucho, ¿Saben?— Murmura en el cuello de Harry  
—También te queremos— Responde este. — ¿Vamos a otro lugar?  
—Sugiero la heladería. Muero por un poco de helado de chocolate. — Dice Neville, arreglándose la camisa. —Y luego puedes patearnos el culo un poco más en Krav magá. —Lo segundo se gana la sonrisa de Hermione, con el brillo de mil soles.  
—Suena como un plan  
—Eh, eso te hace el Capitán América. El hombre con un plan— Se burla Harry.  
—Silencio Wolverine.  
—Yo no soy bajo. Y mis ojos son verdes— Harry se quitó sus lentes, como para que Neville viese mejor sus ojos.  
— ¿A quién le importa? Lo malas pulgas es lo que cuenta. — Neville bombeó el puño cuando Hermione rio. — Mione está conmigo.  
—Pues yo me quedo con la viuda negra. Poderosa sin mejoras, imparable con ellas.  
Hermione lanzó su cabello sobre su hombro, con una expresión burlona. Orgullo Slytherin y todo. Harry se ríe a carcajadas.  
—Mira, Mione, ¿Es tu ego lo que está junto a esa nube?—Harry hizo un gran show de apuntar al cielo y estirarse lo más que pudo.  
—Já. Que gracia me hace. — Harry tembló ante el sarcasmo, estaba en problemas. —Voy a patear tu trasero. — Con cada palabra se acercó más a Harry, clavando un dedo en su pecho.  
—Cuando quieras en el campo de tiro, princesa— Harry la obligó a bajar la mano y le susurró al oído. Por un momento canalizó a su James interior.  
—Bien. — Hermione gruñó.  
—Bien— Harry no notó que se habían acercado tanto. A esta distancia, los ojos de Hermione parecían chocolate fundido. Oscuros, casi negros con indicios de oro. Olía bien, además. Como un cruce entre fresas y pólvora.  
Neville silbó con fuerza. Se separaron como si se hubiesen quemado. No se habían dado cuenta que habían estado en esa posición por demasiado tiempo.  
—Si terminaron de mirar profundamente en los ojos del otro, creo que teníamos planes  
Harry se sonrojó profundamente y no volvió a emitir palabra.  
La semana siguiente, Hermione pateó su culo tantas veces en Krav magá que Harry nunca más quiso volver a llamarla princesa.  
***  
Han sido unos días callados en la mansión Potter. Hermione está leyendo mucho y hablando poco. Preocupa un poco a Harry. Su mejor amiga tiene un enfoque que raya en lo maníaco y la mala costumbre de pensar que sólo ella puede solucionar los problemas. Siempre le trae problemas, porque se cierra a otras ideas y no para a pensar en algo más.  
Se ha visto atraída últimamente por la Biología y aquello lo vuelve más angustiante. ¿Qué podría estar mal con ella? ¿Hay un problema de salud? ¿Sus padres, Ella?  
Pero cuando atraviesa el pasillo corriendo y llega al comedor sin aliento, Harry tiene ganas de reír a carcajadas. Ha recogido la libreta que dejó atrás y si esto es lo que la ha intrigado los últimos días, es ridículo, sencillo y hasta tonto. Podría haber preguntado.  
—Remus tiene VIH— Suelta de sopetón y cuando Harry ve a Remus palidecer lo encuentra un poco menos gracioso. Pero aun así, hilarante. Se controla, poniendo su máscara Slytherin en su lugar.  
Sirius es menos prudente y se ríe abiertamente. Su risa es como la de un perro.  
—Realmente eres la joven más brillante de tu edad. — Felicita a Hermione Remus luce un poco asustado. — ¿Lo descubriste sola?  
Hermione asiente con tanta fuerza que parece que su cabeza se le fuera a salir.  
—Brillante  
Hermione ríe. Al oírla reír, Remus se relaja. Tampoco es que haya cambiado de actitud hacia él.  
—No deberías dudar de mí, Tío Sirius— Grita Harry y se lanza sobre él. Lleva años cantando las alabanzas hacia Hermione y que no le crean es insultante. En definitiva, el ataque de cosquillas es una venganza más que justa.  
Remus ríe también, viendo a Sirius rodar por el piso.  
—Tu palabra no es muy confiable, Harry— Se burla su mejor amiga y Harry sonríe con malicia. Ya vendría su venganza  
—Eres la siguiente, Mione— Cuando se levanta del piso se dirige hacia ella, que corre tan rápido como puede, cabello ondeando al viento, risa vibrando en los corredores. Y es hermosa, tan hermosa que verla duele.  
—No seas llorón, Harry. — Y el momento muere y Harry corre tras ella con más ganas. La seguiría por toda la casa y la seguiría al fin del mundo.  
***

Lily fuma su cigarrillo con lágrimas en los ojos. Ver a Molly cocinar la ha hecho llorar y no sabe por qué. Puede ser porque Sirius estuvo al borde de la muerte. Normalmente no fuma, desprecia los vicios. Aunque a veces lo que se necesita es un buen cigarrillo.  
Hermione se sienta junto a ella. No habla ni hace ningún sonido. Está tan grande. Es casi una mujer ahora. La probaron en el fuego, intentaron fundirla. Y como ciertos metales se hizo más fuerte. Lily siente un orgullo feroz por esa niña. Apaga el cigarro con su tacón y se gira a mirarla.  
—Tú no me viste y yo no estaba fumando. ¿De acuerdo?— Hermione asiente y Lily la abraza. Permanecen en silencio unos minutos más.  
—Las aprecio tanto a veces. —Susurra a Hermione, a quien tuene abrazada contra su costado. —Estas mujeres, capaces de todo, que cuidan a su familia, que trabajan y saben cocinar. — Lily no la mira. No quiere llorar más.  
— ¿Por qué?— Hermione no suena curiosa ni irónica. Solo pregunta que es lo que Lily necesita ahora.  
—Porque son tan infravaloradas, dan tanto sin esperar nada. Debe ser muy difícil. Luchar y discutir es sencillo. Tratar con amabilidad luego de sufrir a manos de otros, volver a confiar, no. — Lily habla desde su impotencia, de sus ansias de llenar una casa demasiado grande y demasiado vacía con niños, alegría y olor a galletas recién horneadas. Su sueño frustrado.

***

La orden se reúne nuevamente. Caras nuevas, caras antiguas. No importa realmente. La sede es la casa de los Potter. Y Lily está un poco más feliz ahora que la casa está llena, los pasillos llenos de niños, la cocina de olores y alegría.  
Remus intenta escabullirse. No quiere volver a tener esta conversación. Su fuerza de voluntad es mucha, no infinita. Quiere ceder y teme que si tiene la oportunidad lo haga.  
Para su mala suerte, Lily lo detiene con un brillo peligroso en sus ojos y comienza a hablar de tonterías hasta que solo quedan los tres.  
Lily se va con un pretexto tonto y los deja juntos. Tonks parece que va a abrir la boca y Remus le pone un dedo en los labios.  
—No podemos estar juntos, Dora. — Ella rueda los ojos, y Remus se da cuenta que no le ha dicho que no la quiere. Porque no puede. Le duele casi físicamente negarla y lo que para ella es esperanza a él es falta de voluntad.  
—Si podemos. —Remus niega tristemente con la cabeza. Ella no entiende. No entiende que destrozar su vida por alguien como él sería una causa estúpida. Es prometedora, buena carrera, hermosa, joven, feliz. Remus no vale la pena.  
—Estoy viejo, cansado y enfermo. Mereces a alguien mejor, joven y vibrante, como tú. — Lo dice para disuadirla. Consigue alentarla. Y se ve decidida y fuerte. Tal vez quiere besarla.  
—Pareces no entender que eso no es lo que quiero. — Se pierde en sus ojos, la mujer es una hechicera, y de pronto la está besando.  
***

Esquivaron la bala dos años. El cuarto año de Harry en Hogwarts ya no son tan afortunados. Lord Voldemort lanza por fin su campaña política. Ha vuelto en todo su esplendor. Y durante el baile de navidad, cuando Harry aferra a su amiga con más fuerza de la necesaria, Voldemort pronuncia un discurso convocando a sus leales a votar por él.  
Harry sujeta a Hermione con más fuerza que antes. Siente que vive en tiempo prestado. Y no precisamente porque deberá volver a bailar con su cita, Parvati, ni porque Hermione debe volver a Krum, un estudiante de intercambio.  
En el quinto, Voldemort es electo. No es hasta el séptimo en el que todo comienza a salir mal. Tras un año de calma aparente, la campaña del terror inicia. Cada vez más personas desaparecen. Los cadáveres abundan en la calle. El tráfico de drogas es común y normalizado. La gente muere de hambre. Voldemort y su ejército matan a la oposición. Con Dumbledore muerto, no hay nada que se pueda hacer.  
***

Habían hecho guerra de guerrillas todo el año. Esperaban diezmar la atención del gran ataque. El dos de mayo de mil novecientos noventa y ocho pasaría a la historia, dependiendo de su éxito serían héroes o unos Guy Fawkes.  
Esa noche, se precipitan a Hogwarts. Harry se cuela en el castillo, Hermione firmemente plantada tras él. Se topan con Alecto y Amycus Carrow, mortífagos según su fuente. Disparan a matar.  
Una vez dentro, sacan a los estudiantes. Snape huye en el fragor previo a la batalla. Mcgonagall amartilla su escopeta y ordena a los guardias de Hogwarts defender al castillo. La orden entra al castillo.  
Ya no hay vuelta atrás. Los mortífagos, atraídos por Snape, rodean el castillo. Gritan entonces: "¡Rendición o muerte!" y Hogwarts, como uno solo, responde: "No hoy"  
Se miran entonces, caras pálidas y asustadas. No eran soldados, eran niños, algunos estudiantes que jamás habían usado un arma, pero que hoy, aprenden las nociones de disparar sobre la marcha. Algunos eran profesores, dispuestos a dar su vida por su hogar y su familia. Y otros, y este es el tipo que nos interesa, los del tipo de Harry, revolucionarios. Morir por la causa. Libertad, igualdad, fraternidad ¡O muerte! Y cargan como uno solo.  
Las batallas no son algo a lo que un escritor le pueda hacer justicia. Suele ser porque los que vivieron para contarlo son los que no lucharon en primer lugar.  
Un olor metálico llena el aire. Un cruce entre pólvora y sangre. Los estudiantes, los aristócratas, los comunes, todos unidos como un solo corazón vadean entre cadáveres de amigos y familia. Gritos de dolor y pánico. Los pasillos, las residencias, los retratos. Todo destrozado. Hogwarts ya no es una escuela. Es tierra de nadie. La corrupción de lo sagrado ya comenzó. Cubiertos de sangre de pies a cabezas.  
Todo es un arma. Los candelabros ornamentados, las antorchas. Los mortífagos habían esperado resistencia, que Hogwarts se cerrara y que tuviesen que derribar las puertas. No esperaban que Hogwarts clamara por la sangre de aquellos que tanto dolor les habían causado.  
Dolovoh, experto en explosivos, encuentra un uso alternativo para los que traían para derribar las puertas. Comienza a colapsar las paredes. Fred, Percy y Ron intentan detenerlo. Harry oye sus gritos y corre a ayudar. Es tarde y Harry quiere ser él quien muriese en vez de Fred. La pared ha colapsado sobre Fred y el fantasma de una sonrisa asoma en sus labios. Ron grita.  
Metros más allá, Hermione se pelea con Bellatrix Lestrange. Hermione está desarmada. Harry quiere correr a ayudarla pero tiene aquel brillo en sus ojos, ese que canta por sangre y Harry se aleja. Segundos después sabe que está haciendo lo correcto. Ginny y Luna se han unido a la refriega y se lanzan a Bellatrix como gatos salvajes.  
Harry sube a una de las torres. James lo espera en silencio. Han entrenado años para esto. Harry coge el otro rifle de francotirador y se retira.  
Unos minutos después, Voldemort cae muerto. Una bala en su cabeza y otra en su corazón.  
***

Hermione, llena de sangre, se sienta en la escalera completamente sola. Ganaron y sin embargo se siente como una victoria pírrica. Harry se acerca a ella, sujetando un cuchillo en sus manos desnudas. Es el cuchillo de Dumbledore, con el que había sido enterrado y el que Voldemort había robado en una loca creencia de que le daría poder. Una idea absurda, prueba de lo que las drogas y los vicios hacen a los hombres.  
Harry se acerca y, aferrando al cuchillo por el mango, se lo tiende. Eso, eso era un gesto poderoso. Al hacer eso, indican que ese cuchillo y la mano que lo sostenía no le harían jamás daño. Y que si lo hacía, podía herirlo y cobrar justa venganza. Harry lo sabía y Hermione nuca había apreciado más el libro de costumbres de la aristocracia que Lily le había regalado.  
— ¿Puedo besarte? Estuve tan cerca de perderte. — Harry solo habla cuando Hermione acepta el cuchillo. Es una prueba, una tentativa. El cuchillo en su mano y su respuesta, sea la que sea.  
—Pero no lo hiciste. — Hermione sabe que es un movimiento cobarde, evadir la conversación, pero nadie la ha acusado de ser una Gryffindor antes. Y está bien con eso. Los Gryffindor mueren en la batalla, los Slytherins ganan la guerra.  
—No. —Sonríe Harry con tristeza. Se da media vuelta para irse, rechazado. A Hermione le duele, y entonces lo sabe.  
—Harry, acerca de ese beso…— Harry sacude la cabeza aún de espaldas. Le debe doler. Todo para nada. Es una derrota. Los Slytherins no jugaban por deporte, iban a ganar.  
—No importa, Mione, no quería incomodarte. — Es conmovedor, sus intentos de salvar su amistad. Si Hermione lo rechaza no habrá vuelta atrás, no importa de lo que Harry intente convencerse.  
— Deja de llorar y ven acá, maldito imbécil. — Le grita Hermione y puede ver como sus hombros se enderezan al oír el chiste interno, como da media vuelta y corre hacia ella, levantándola en sus brazos. Y entonces lo besa y sabe a sangre y metal. Y Hermione lo ama y se lo dice.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, este es mi regalo para el amigo invisible 2017. Era para Sofiaboothevans  
> No se si te gusta el Harmony pero este fic tomó vida propia. Es el primer Harmony que escribo. La justificación es lo poco que sabemos acerca de los personajes y como sería posible integrarlos en el mundo muggle.  
> Lily y Alice eran mejores amigas, por lo que es natural que sus hijos sean cercanos. Mi Neville es mucho mas confiado porque tiene unos padres que lo aman y no lo presionan. Tampoco se insinua ninguna relación entre los Weasley y los Potter por lo que Ron y Harry son amigos de preescolar y, tal como pasa con estos, se distancian al crecer. Harry es un Slytherin porque Lily es tolerante y considera la astucia algo valioso. Hermione teme quedarse sola más que no tener prestigio.  
> La diferencia entre sangre pura y nacidos de muggle es la clase social. Aristocratas v/s el Pueblo. Conflicto tan antiguo como el hombre mismo.  
> Harmony porque el complejo de Edipo juega un papel importante en la elección de pareja. Lily es inteligente, nacida de muggles y habil en combate. Hermione es lo mismo, independiente de su fisico. En el Canon, Harry elige a una mujer parecida a la unica figura materna que tiene: Molly Weasley.


End file.
